The present disclosure relates to emulating devices.
Consider a disabled person who is unable to use a computer mouse. The person (hereafter called a “user”) may interact with a computer through different means, for example, by using a motion-sensing device to emulate the movement of a mouse. Each user's disability may be unique (e.g., neck and back injuries do not always affect the same areas of the body). As such, the motion-sensing device could be attached to a user's head, wrist, or finger, depending on which parts of the body the user is able to control. In cases where a user's disability is of a progressive nature, the user's ability to interact with a computer mouse may be further restricted. Alternatively, if a user's disability is of a temporary nature, the user's ability to interact with a computer may improve over time.
In addition, due to the unique nature of a user's disability, some movement of a hand or wrist may not be possible. Hence, more than one movement of a single motion-sensing device may need to be carried out by a user to emulate a single mouse movement. It is also possible for disabled users to have a need to interact with more than one motion-sensing device to emulate the use of a mouse. For example, a motion-sensing device attached to the user's left hand could be used to emulate horizontal mouse movements, while a motion-sensing device attached on the user's right hand could emulate vertical mouse movements.